The Closing of an Era
by elusivemuse
Summary: A cylon attack on a Military Vessel left few Surviors. Thanks to the Battlestar Galactica the surviors have a chance at a new life. Can Lee Adama survive Kameron O'Neill? Lee/OFC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Battlestar Galactica

The drifting sensation flowed like the waves at a beach. The black faded slowly to grey before darkening again. Sounds were muffled, increasing and decreasing in volume. She tried to call out, the sound coming through a thick fog. A voice echoed, asking her to wake. Struggling to get through the fog, the first sight she saw was the most startling blue eyes set in a handsome chiselled face framed with short dark brown hair.

"Hello," his soft voice floated over her, "I'm Captain Lee Adama, you're safe."

His face was gentle and sincere as he carried her across the flight deck.

"Hmm, safe," she smiled gently, "I am Lt Kameron O'Neill."

Lee watched as her blue eyes fluttered shut. Soft wavy brown hair flowed over his arm like a waterfall. Her eyes were a paler shade of blue compared to his own and her soft pale skin contrasted perfectly with her rosy lips. She was small and slender and her legs seemed to go on forever. Dressed in military fatigue pants and a tight yet singed singlet top the lieutenant did not seem very military.

"So what is the girl's name?" Starbuck bounced up next to him.

"Lt Kameron O'Neill," he replied quietly. Starbuck looked at the girl in his arms.

"She is a real cutie," she smirked.

Lee chuckled lowly before walking into the medical bay.



Kameron woke up slowly, her eyes blinking in the bright light. Shifting, she groaned loudly, her side on fire. Arms wrapped around her and she became aware of a hard warm chest against her back. Turning her head her eyes were captivated by a pair of familiar dark blue eyes.

"Hi," he whispered gently.

"Hello." She looked at him shyly.

"Feeling better?" his low voice rumbled against her back.

"My side feels on fire," she said huskily. His breath puffed warmly against her cheek his muscular corded arms wrapped securely around her body. Kameron could not remember the last time she was in a man's arms.

"Um," she bit her bottom lip, "I think I should talk to the commander, I have important information."

Lee looked at her softly. He could tell she was affected by him as he was by her and despite the attraction, he knew it was too soon to act upon it.

"I'll see what I can do," he murmured, placing her gently back on the bed.

He winked at her and left the room, making his way up to the CIC.

"How is our mystery pilot?" Commander Adama asked.

"She is awake and asking for you, sir. She says she has important information for you," he reported.

Commander Adama looked at him before nodding, leaving his pad on a computer station. Indicating Lee to follow, the commander made his way down to the infirmary. She was sitting up, staring at her hands. Face pensive, she looked up at the commander with a wary eye.

"Hello, Lt," Commander Adama smiled, "Glad to see you awake. When we found your ship, it was leaking oxygen at an alarming rate, we were lucky to have found you. The cylon raider came out of nowhere and managed to breach your hull," Kameron continued to look at him, "we found you with a pipe in your side."

"Yes, I remember. I was trying to get to the flight deck and get my plane," she replied.

"The Viper, yes. That is now in our hanger. Chief is fixing up the light damage that it sustained. Now you said you have important information for me," The commander looked at her patiently.

"The Cylons, they have taken human form," she coughed, "There was a reporter, but there were two of him," he looked at her blankly, "Sir, you must believe me."

Kameron glanced over at Lee, her eyes pleading. He glanced at his father. It was a long shot, but it did explain how they managed to get into the colonial mainframe and take down the fleet. However, this was on his father's shoulders.

"Well, this does explain a few things. However, you do realise how much of a problem this poses for the fleet?" She nodded, "I'll talk to the president. I don't want you to talk to anyone else about this."



"Hi I'm Starbuck," A voice said from the curtain.

"Um, Kameron," she smiled at the blonde-haired woman.

"So, what is your call sign?" she moved to sit at the bed.

"Nighteyes," Kameron replied.

Starbuck nodded, interested.

"Cool call sign. Captain Adama, the person who brought you here, he is known as Apollo." She seemed to be rather tough and perky. Not to mention very curious.

"So what is the deal? You find out a bit about me and tell the rest of the crew?" Kameron asked a little defensive. Starbuck was taken back.

"What the frak are you on about?" she asked aggressively.

Kameron flinched and leaned back into the bed.

"I am sorry. I... I'm more of a loner, not used to being talked to," she whispered, looking at her hands.

"It's fine, just don't do it again," Starbuck said cheerfully, her eyes hard. Kameron ducked her head, feeling ashamed. It probably was not the wisest thing to do, alienating oneself.

"Listen, Starbuck, on my old ship it was everyone for themselves. The chances of getting a promotion were low and it was fierce competition. I do not mean to treat you with distrust, it is just a defence mechanism."

Starbuck looked at her for a while before nodding. "Dr Cotti says that once you feel better, you can be released for duty. We need all the pilots we can get." Starbuck turned and walked out of the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Battlestar Galacitca…

"Holy Frak! Cylons! They're everywhere!"

Panicked screams tore through the air, fear so thick one could taste it. Lt Kameron O'Neill stared at the BaseStar through the window, morbidly enthralled. _So that's the beast that's gonna kill me. It's not so big_, she gave a mental shrug.

"All Flight personnel report to the hanger. I repeat all flight personnel to the Hanger immediately."

She glanced up at the speakers, ignoring the rush around her. Several ships took off, the new Viper VII's. Staring at them, Kameron watched as they fizzled and stalled the Cylon Raiders drawing closer and closer.

"They're being slaughtered!" a woman screamed at the next window.

"They're networks are all connected," a brunette males said, standing next to her in a tan suit. "The Cylons have used that to shut them down." Kameron looked at the man as he gave her a meaningful look then disappeared into the crowd. She turned back to the window, her numbness breaking away to fear. The raiders drew closer.

Eyes wide, Kameron backed away from the window. She turned slowly before racing down the corridor. _I've got to get to my Viper!_ She tripped over someone, her mouth spewing out the automatic apologies. Kameron's eyes grew wide. It was the same man, this time in a plum suit. _Cylon!_ He smirked before getting up and moving away.

She scrambled to her feet as the first shots pierced the hull. Crying out in fear, she crouched down as she ran. Her shoulder hitting the door to the stairwell. The crush of the people suffocated her, the cries, the fear, the tears, it was all too much. Again the Cylon Raiders shot at the damaged ship. The woman in front of her collapsing, her lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"My Gods!" Kameron breathed, stepping over her and joining the masses. Continuously the shots came. The air was getting thin. An explosion rocked the ship, people screamed as they collapsed. Many prayed for a quick death, unable to bear such slow misery.

Bursting through the doors, Kameron made it to the flight deck as a secondary, much more powerful, explosion shuddered through the ship. She was thrown, landing on her back, stunned. A rack of pipes shook above her. Ice blue eyes widened as the third explosion made the pipes quiver before falling straight down on her.

Kameron shot up from the bed, screaming in fear and pain as white fire scorched across her side. Nurses ran in, trying to subdue her flailing arms, her frantic cries head decks above and below her. Lee Adama raced in, dressed only in his uniform pants. Roughly he pushed his way to the bed, wrapping his arms against the traumatized woman.

"Back off and give her some space," he said fiercely, rubbing her back slowly. Her screams slowly died down to body wracking sobs. Lee crooned to her, rocking Kameron back and forth. She clung to him as though he was her only lifeline. "Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked as her body slowly reached minor trembling.

"I stared out the window, I couldn't move," she began haltingly. "The 7's had no chance. He told me that they used the networking against them. He was in a tan suit, then a plum one when I tripped over him on the way to the flight deck." She shuddered against him, burying her face into his chest.

"Doran?"

Kameron nodded. "They took their time, shooting at the hull to cause minimum damage and massive amounts of terror. All I could see was their eyes, those lifeless eyes." Her sobbing grew again with Lee holding onto her gently. Starbuck stared from the door, hearing every word. With a nod from Lee, she slipped away and notified the Commander.

He walked into the Infirmary, a stern expression donned on like his uniform with his 2IC on one side, Starbuck on the other. Commander William Adama looked at his eldest son resting on the bed, the now sleeping Lieutenant in his arms.

"Captain?" he queried softly, so not to wake the young pilot.

"Commander," Lee acknowledged without opening his eyes. "Did Starbuck tell you what happened?"

William stared at his son, sympathy gleaming in his eyes. "She told me the basics, but not what Lt. O'Neill said.

"Doran told her what the Cylons were doing then allowed her to see his clone," Lee opened his eyes, fury boring into the older pair of his father's. "Spelled it out as the Raiders slowly shot their ship apart."

"We're almost at the arms station. We'll drop Doran off there when we're done. Did she tell you how she was impaled?"

Lee shook his head. "But I suspect that's when she woke up screaming. Doc said that she tore her stitches and some muscles. Frakking Cylons," William almost smiled at the bitterness in his son's voice.

"We need you back in the sky, Captain. You can come back when the toasters stop showing up every half hour." William said it softly, not wanting to harm the tentative truce they had set up. Lee nodded before placing Kameron gently on the bed.

"I feel like we're failing them somehow," Lee admitted quietly, looking down at the vulnerable form. "Each time the Cylons show up, I get that feeling growing stronger."

"We'll fight it when we fight the Cylons, son. Ten for every one of us." William replied, watching as Lee squared his shoulders.

"Ten for every one of us," Lee repeated.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Battlestar Galactica…

Lee stared at his hands. Fourteen hundred souls sent to the Gods because of his hands. He sighed and leaned back, guilt and duty resting heavily against his shoulders. Glancing over at Kameron, he allowed a small smile to creep through. She was one that he could save, that he did save. Hopes were high as Lee thought about when she was to get into a cockpit. The Perseus fighter pilot was well known with her ability to spot anything before the computers did. It was almost a sixth sense.

"Captain Apollo?" Chief walked up behind him quietly.

He started before looking at the man. "Yeah?"

"Something is strange with her Viper. Several things are missing and other equipment substituted. Granted it makes maneuverability brilliant and firing power stronger, but it weakens the undercarriage." Lee raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "Starbuck took it out for a test run when I finished the repairs. She said that it had the most amazing handling and incredible touch. What I was wondering was if I could get permission to further study the modifications and try it on one of our Vipers."

Lee chuckled to himself. "Starbuck put you up to this, didn't she?" Chief Tyrol had the grace to blush. "Well, not really, it is the impression we get, sir, she won't take out any other Viper."

"Talk to the Commander, but you have my vote. Anything to get a hand over the Cylons is a good thing for me."

The Chief nodded and slipped out of the room.

Commander Adama looked at his Second in Command, Colonel Saul Tigh.

"What do you think of this Lieutenant, Kameron O'Neill?" William asked suddenly.

"Frak, well, I know that the pilots think she's some kind of hotshot. They are very impressed by the modifications on her ship."

"Chief Tyrol asked for permission to replicate it on one of our Vipers. Thrace quite likes them, says that she can kill the Raiders faster." He took a sip of coffee before giving a shudder. Since introducing severe rationing, food and drink had been rather unpleasant.

"That's your decision. But anything that can kill those Cylons quicker, seems okay," Tigh skulled the last of his drink. "I got to get these reports done."

William nodded before looking back down on the files on his desk. He needed a secretary.

Kameron woke slowly; glad to have slept without dreams. She tried to lift her hand, only to fid it weighed down. Glancing to her side, Kameron gave a little smile. Captain Lee Adama laid sleeping in his chair, his head on the bed and hand covering hers. He stirred at the shift of her hand, waking up to find her smiling gently.

"Hey," he whispered sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, Captain," Kameron replied. He gave her a grin, indicating that it was no problem before stretching deeply. It was then Kameron became aware that he was shirtless. Eyes wide, she stared down the hard planes of his torso before following the dark line of hair to his waist band. Blushing she turned her head, not wanting to be caught. Lee noted the blush, but decided not to mention it.

"Do you always go around shirtless?" she raised an eyebrow.

He laughed, rubbing his neck self-consciously. "I, uh, kinda got here straight after I hit the showers."

"Have the Cylons stop chasing us every half hour? I could hear the alarms." Kameron asked, wincing as she moved to a sitting position.

"Here, let me help you," Lee supported her as she found the most comfortable position. "We had to shoot a civilian ship that had been compromised to the Cylons. Since then, no contact." He could not stop his hands from clenching.

"You where the one who fired, weren't you?" Kameron asked softly.

Lee nodded, his throat closing harshly. Kameron looked at him for a moment. "The guilt can clog you, build up and suffocate you, but only if you let it. Write a list of all the names, keep it in your pocket, that way you have a reminder and do not need to think about it."

He stared at her, amazed that she repeated almost the exact same words that the President told him. Giving her a hint of a smile, he stood up. "I should really head to my quarters. I have a five hour shift shortly and need to get my rest."

"Thank you for visiting," Kameron said gently, understanding his need to be alone.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Battlestar Galactica…

Reviews make me as happy as a female and male bunny.

Bwa ha ha! This chapter was co-written by Permlessgirl

Vibrations shuddered through her body as she opened her eyes. Searing pain ripped through her stomach before dulling down to a strong ache. Deadly booms echoed through the metal walls. Muffled creaking and groaning made her dimly aware of the limited structural integrity of the hull.

It was silent now, the dead quiet occasionally broken by the piercing scream of a person who had not realised that their body was already dead. Kameron had no idea of how much time had passed. Slowly she lifted her head, taking minutes, or hours, she was not sure. Whimpering steadily grew to agonising cries. A two-foot steel pipe rose bloodily from her body.

"Lords of Kobol!" she whispered raggedly, pain lacing through her with every breath. Broken breathing echoed loudly. Shifting her gaze elsewhere, her eyes landed on her Viper. Older than the Viper VII's, Kameron had made modifications to make manoeuvres easier and high speeds much more attainable. She yelled in frustration, the pole significantly restricting her movements. Unable to even muster a crawl or enough mobility to turn over, Kameron let out another frustrated yell. A wheezing gasp caught her attention. Turning her head, she stared at a man pinned under spare parts. His lips were blue and eyes bright as he took one last shuddering breath.

_Okay, the air is venting, not good._ Kameron's eyes started to go heavy, her limbs like lead. The air vented at an alarming rate. _There goes our pocket_, she thought to herself, choking out a sob. Her breath grew ragged, choking, as she struggled to catch the air before it vented into space.

Kameron woke up gasping, reaching for the lung filling air. Coughing harshly, she stared around the darkened infirmary. Grunting softly, she put hand to her side and swung her legs over the side of the bed. The dreams were getting too vivid, too real. Slowly and gently, she made her way off the bed. Her knees and hips felt like jelly. Kameron held onto the bed until she felt strong enough to move a couple of steps.

"Planning on escaping?" Starbuck leaned against the doorway. Kameron gave her a grin before lowly facing her.

"No, I couldn't sleep," Kameron replied, shakily making her way back to the bed.

"Here, let me help." Starbuck moved closer and helped back on the bed.

"Thanks," Kameron whispered raggedly, pain making it known to the foremost of her mind.

"Lt Thrace report to CIC, repeat Lt Thrace report to CIC." The two women looked at the speaker.

"Any idea what that's about?" Kameron asked curiously.

"I have a theory, but I'll let you know," Starbuck replied absently, already starting to move.

Kameron watched as she left the infirmary, a feeling of foreboding rising through her body.

"Mornin' sunshine," Kameron woke to Starbuck's cheerful voice. "You've got a visitor!"

Kameron glared up at her bleary eyed. The blonde woman was far too bouncy for just waking up to. "Wha-?" Shaking her head of the cobwebs, the brown-haired woman looked to the left. There, lying on the bed next to hers was Captain Lee Adama. Giving her a grin, Lee noted the confused expression on her face.

"I was taken hostage last night," he explained huskily

Kameron looked at him with concern. Bruises and cuts decorated his face and neck. Slowly, she made an inventory of every cut and scrap, burning them into her mind. "I thought you were trained in hand to hand combat, Captain?" she gave him a cheeky smile. He chuckled lowly, causing Starbuck to smirk.

"That's why I had to go free up his ass," Starbuck crowed. "The bastard couldn't take on a few prisoners."

Kameron tossed him a grin before slowly sitting up. Doctor Cottle walked into the room, a stoggie hanging out of the corner of his mouth. She smoothed her hair behind her ears, her palms clammy. Praying that he had good news for her, Kameron focused on the doctor.

"Well," the old man rasped as he checked her wound, "You're healing quite well. In a week's time I will be clearing you for light duties, if everything continues to go well. Your stiches look like they are on the way to dissolving. I'll inform the Commander and we'll see if we can find you a station on Galactica."

Starbuck, Lee and Kameron watched with amusement as he waltzed back out, grumbling about life risking pilots. Yawning, Kameron stretched, amazed at how little pain she felt.

"how is your wound feeling?" Lee asked compassionately.

"Twinges a bit, but mainly a steady ache, how about you?" she replied.

"Just a few scratches and bruises, I'll be fine in a few hours," he tried to shrug it off, wincing as he pulled the muscles on his ribs.

Kameron and Starbuck looked at one another before snorting in laugher. Lee gave them a mock glare before growling, sending the two women into peals of laughter. Chuckling at the two, he rested on the bed, giving the two a warm look.


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry about the very long wait for the next chapter! Thanks to Moira4eku and Tsuki no Yasha for whipping me into line! ;-) And thanks to Soccer-Bitch for helping me out of my funk. Don't forget to review!

Chapter Five

"_Galactica Actual, are you seeing this?" Apollo stared at the mighty Perseus crippled and foggy with the vented atmosphere. The monster of a Battlestar creaked and groaned with its last breath. The noise was so loud that Lee could hear it through his helmet. Debris littered around the ship, dancing almost mournfully as snaps of metal breaking played a sombre tune. _

"_Apollo, there are survivors, I repeat, there are survivors." Dee's voice said softly, adding to the horrified carnage. "Radio transmissions say that there are several decks sealed, some loosing a little bit of air and the CIC has pilots and other personnel trapped in the room."_

"_Thank you Galactica, I'll head back and join a raptor crew for survivors."_

"_Affirmative, Apollo, Galactica out."_

_**_

_Managing to seal of a section of the hanger bay, the rescue crew wandered slowly about, looking under collapsed hull plating and overturned equipment. It was silent, horrified, scared and respectful. Bodies were flung across the floor, survivors were few and far in between. Vipers and Raptors were everywhere, some over turned other ruined and a majority untouched. _

"_Galactica, Apollo, there is a lot of equipment here we could use, Raptors, Vipers, ammunition, spares. May I request a scavenger party after we rescue the survivors?" Lee spied a young girl lying underneath an overturned parts wagon._

"_Affirmative, Apollo. Priority survivors, however." _

"_Acknowledged, Apollo out."_

_He indicated to the other searchers about the girl and continued walking. A wheezing cough caught his attention as he wandered around a modified viper. "Holy FRAK!" A two foot pole stretched above a body of a pilot, her laborious breathing reporting her condition. "We have a critical over here!" the panicked shout called a mass of people racing over as he gently lifted her up. A pained groan caused Lee to look down as vibrant blue stared up at him._

"_Hello," he whispered softly. "I'm Captain Lee Adam, you're safe."_

_A bemused smile crossed over her lips. "Mm, safe. Lt Kameron O'Neill, sir."_

_**_

"That is _so_ not fair, Kara," Kameron giggled, flicking a piece of lint towards her. "I'm sure Valerii wouldn't appreciate you airing her dirty laundry to strangers." Kara stared at her new friend with disbelieving eyes before cracking up.

"Oh, come on, it's the worst kept secret on this ship! Chief Tyrol and Boomer can't keep their hands to themselves." The two were gasping for breath as Lee walked into the infirmary. Gifting him with a gentle smile, Kameron finished her conversation with Kara and looked at him patiently.

"Hello ladies," Lee said looking at Kameron and then to Kara and back to Kameron with a small smile upon his face. "How are you both feeling?"

"Good," Kameron said looking at Lee, while thinking about how the fine specimen of a man that stood before her saved her and she didn't have the slightest clue on how to thank him properly. "Any chance you've come to break me out of here?"

Lee let out a chuckle when he heard that. Maybe it was the fact that no one in their right mind would want to be stuck inside the infirmary instead of working. He hoped that Kameron would appreciate the light duty orders. "In a way, you've got some orders."

"Hey, Kameron, I'm gonna get going, but I will catch up with you later on," Kara said with a smile that reached all the way to her eyes. It was strange to see the normally tough Kara Thrace gossip like an average woman. With a confused look to her friend, Kameron just nodded her head and the blonde walked out of the room. Lee moved over to the bed and took the spot where Kara had been sitting.

"So how are you going to break me out of here?" she asked, her eyes lowering before looking up to watch him through her long lashes. His fingers touched her jaw line lightly before they went back to her lap, curling into a light fist.

"I could carry you out of here over my shoulder and keep you locked up somewhere so no one would find you," Lee grinned. "I'm sure I would be better company then the silence of this place,"

Kameron couldn't help but laugh at that, it wasn't the way he said it that had her in fits of giggles, but his facial expression when he was telling her of the plan. He looked completely serious apart from the infectious smile that graced his chiselled face. Kameron didn't want him to know, but she had absolutely no objections to that plan, if he could get away with it.

"And the honest answer?"

"You are being given new orders," Lee said with a smile still plastered upon his face. "But I still like my orders better."

"Well, Captain, maybe you can order me that later," she gave him a cheeky smile. "So what orders?"

"You are being released for light duty if you are feeling up to it," he said cheerfully. "Commander Adama wants to see you in his quarters after you see the supply room for a uniform. Then you come and see me about a bunk."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Battlestar Galactica, although I am tragically upset that its now over, can't wait to see Caprica!**

_It not enough to just live.....You have to have something to live for...._

_........Let it be Earth._

_~ Commander William Adama_

Kameron stretched, her skin pulling at the irritated pink scar. Rolling her shoulders, she threw a sharp punch at Kara. It hurt. Well, not quite. It was like a painful stretch, pulling at her like it didn't belong. Ducking a swipe from her partner, she brought up a knee, only to be blocked from Kara's forearm. They laughed as they puffed, the sounds ruff and ragged as they breathed. Their combat pants hung low on their toned hips, sweat glistened on their skin and stained their clothes. Throwing a punch, Kameron was shocked as Kara grabbed her wrist and flung the lithe girl over her shoulder.

Kameron landed hard.

"_If you can't take a hit, what the Lords of Kobol do you think you're doing here?!" they all stood in line, staring down at Kameron as the Commander of the vessel paced behind her. "If you can;t take a hit this is what you are. Pathetic, weak, at the feet of someone stronger than you. You give them power over you."_

_She slowly got up on her hands and knees, soft wheezing breaths escaped her mouth. A hard kick in the gut sent her tumbling back to the ground. "As you can see, I have power over the pathetically weak and impressionable, Ensign O'Neill." Another sharp jab from a boot had her rolling on the ground once again._

Kameron breathed in hard and fast, an echo of the wheezing from her memory. Kara stared at her"Do you give?" Starbuck asked with a wiry grin. In response, Kameron threw her leg around Kara and quickly pulled her into a sleeper hold. The blond struggled for a moment before tapping on the ground.

"OK, OK, I give, geez." The two shared a laugh as they got up off the mat. "So where's your new bunk? Oh and the fun part, what are your new orders?" they moved over to the punching bag. Moving behind it, Kameron braced the thick sack as Kara started punching it.

"Well, Lee said that there is a spare bunk with you guys after the original skirmish and as to my orders," she grunted as her tough companion almost punched a hole in the bag, "I get to be doing paper work for the pilots, going over comm traffic and all of that fun stuff." Kara's eyes crinkled in laughter as she let out a hoot. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Buckstar. Lee has me going through passenger manifests to find people to start training as pilots." Starbuck's face fell slightly. "Its only preliminary, might not happen for a while, but the Commander just wants to know who would be up for it when asked."

The hits on the bag grew harder and harder. The pounding started to make her ache. She wasn't fully healed. It was like a heat, the pain, it grew fiercer as it went on. With a frustrated cry she shoved the bag away from her, placing her trembling hands on her hips. Starbuck watched her, panting heavily. "I suppose its a good idea," she said after a while. "but the thing is that he'd get me to train them and I'm not ready for something like that yet."

"Do I ask, or should I just let you take it out on the poor punching bag?" Kara smiled and picked up her things.

"Let's hit the showers then get you settled into your bunk. Lee and I have a CAP to fly soon."

The office was dingy, smelling and ungainly small. Sighing, she flopped down at the chair. A loud creak was all the warning she got before she found herself on the ground. The remains of the chair was scattered around her. "Someone out there has it frackin' in for me," she said to herself, picking up the remains and threw them into a corner. Thankfully on the other side of the tiny desk was another one that had seen better days but seemed sturdy. The ship around her shuddered. The lights flickered on and off. She sighed, thinking that the electricity was shot too. Pulling the chair around the desk, she sat in it, staring at the mounds of paperwork that was in front of her.

"Well, this isn't going to do itself," she murmured, settling herself into the never ending stream.

A folder filled with pages dropped down in front of her, causing Kameron to jump in fright. In front of her stood the XO in all of his gruff glory. She jumped to attention abruptly. Sharp eyes dulled by liquor assessed Kameron like an old gray wolf staring at a wounded rabbit. There was nothing much that she hadn't heard about him. The perpetual drunk, the royal hard-ass, and the one most likely to cost lives.

He paced around her, making her feel like he was trying to intimidate her. It was almost amusing to see his efforts go to waste. There was no way that he could ever compete with her previous commander, Commander Bruxner. He leaned in close and Kameron had to suppress the urge to pull away as puffs of stagnant breath blew into her face.

"I've heard about you, O'Neill." His voice was gravelly, like he spent most of the time yelling. "Think you're some kind of hot shot 'cause you can fly fancy." She stared at the wall blankly, not giving any indication that she heard him. "Well you can frackin' forget it on this boat. Here, your ass is mine to do what I want with it."

"Is there anything else, sir?" she turned her head and stared at him, her voice clipped and to the point.

"Well, well, looks like we have another frackin' Starbuck." He let out an amused chuckle. "I'll happily straighten you out. But that will have to wait for later. You get the lucky privilege to find these people and bring them back to Galactica for Viper training. We lost thirteen pilots this morning and need to start training more. There's a Raptor waiting for you in the starboard hanger." He grumbled some more before leaving the office, slamming the bulkhead door behind him.

_There is some interesting stuff going to be happening in the upcoming chapters, hope you like it!_


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know, it's taken me a F**ing long time to post on this *hides* **

**But I am here now ^^ and posting ^^ all on my own too…without the aid of people kicking my ass into gear to post. I can only hope that I'm starting to write this chapter better than the previous ones. Anyway, Please, read, review and enjoy ^^**

_I don't even know how I came into this detail._

_~ Petty Officer Dualla_

Their eyes were bright, in awe of her, as though she was the embodiment of all their dreams. Swallowing, Kameron walked past them, wincing mentally as their eyes dulled into hopelessness once more. There was nothing she could do, nothing she could say, to allay their fears, tell them anything about how close they were to earth, nothing.

No, instead, she was there to take them away, take them to Galactica for training, for their lives. She felt like the reaper, coming in to tear people away from their loved one's arms. Duty, she spat in her mind, it always came down to duty.

Before the end of their era, back when human's were top of the food chain, Kameron loved being in the military, prided herself in being a part of a undisputed force that protected the lives of others. But now her love was hated…shunned…shameful.

Her boots thudded heavily on the steel floor, the corridor vibrating with the engines. It soothed her, pumped around her like a living being. It had a soul, character, created by the sweat, blood and tears of those who built her from the ground up. Kameron stopped, not noticing the imposition she caused for the marines, and placed her hand against the wall. Eyes closed, she stood there and just…listened.

There was no war, no cylons, no dying race, just the low thumping hum of the machines, pumping like a heart. It was what she wanted, what she needed, with those few moments, she found the strength to continue on, to bear with her duty for a little longer…

"Come on, we haven't got all day," intruded the impatient voice of one of her guards. Frowning at him, she moved forward, unimpressed that her time was interrupted. One of the ship's crew gave her and the men a nervous look before indicating to a door.

"The ones your ship requested are in there," he said before opening the door.

The once loud room silenced as she walked in, expectant eyes staring at her as though she was the one who decided who lived and who died. Funnily enough, that was exactly who she was, the life expectancy of a fighter pilot during war was unsurprisingly low. Clearing her throat, she lifted up the pad in her hand.

"All of you have something in common, can anyone tell me what that is?" she began, idly thinking how she felt at that moment was remarkably like her first day in flight school. A hand rose in the crowd. "Yes?"

"W-we all have had t-time in a cockpit?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" her brow rose as she settled into her roll of instructor, or at least a temporary one, anyway.

"T-telling…?" He was a small looking man, dark hair and beady eyes. Kameron wondered if he would be capable to handle a Viper.

"Name?"

"L-lucas Calldwell."

"That's 'Lucas Calldwell, sir'" she corrected, her eyes scrolling down the page until she reached his name. "It says here you were a crop duster back on Sagittarian, is that correct?"

"Uh…yes…sir." He looked around at the others for comfort.

"You're going to have to grow a pair if you're gonna be a pilot for Galactica, Calldwell," she said softly. "Now I'm going to pick out some names for the first round at pilot school. You're going to step to the left of the room with a your belongings then are going to be escorted to Galactica to begin your training, am I clear?"

General murmuring floated to her ear. Silently she moaned, this lot was going to be the next generation of pilots?

"Its "yes, sir!" am I clear on that?" she growled, feeling a little stupid. The sudden wish for Kara to be here instead of her threw her slightly into a loop.

(line)

Resting her head against the cool metal back on Galactica, Kameron let out an almost inaudible groan. Her shift had ended, thankfully, and she was looking forward to a glorious stint of rack time, but before she could, she needed some officer to collect the day's paperwork, who happened to be running late.

Fists clenching against the pitted wall, she closed her blue eyes as she mentally heard Bruxner dressing down a poor ensign who had been late delivering the day's com traffic.

"…_you useless son of a bitch, unable to get that right, getting here on time…what the hell are you doing in the military…?"_

A soft sob escaped her throat. All of them were dead now, lost in the darkness of space, with no one but her to mourn them, to think of them, to honor their memory. She was one woman, one with a tall order to fill as the weight of their lives weighed heavily on her shoulders along with the 'what ifs' and all of the things she could have done now that she had twenty-twenty hindsight. Swallowing, she struggled to get her emotions back on track, the door groaning and squeaking as it opened.

Staring, she watched the young officer walk in and she pointed to the folders silently, wanting him to leave and leave quickly. Obeying her silent commands, he left her alone in the quiet, the engines vibrating through the walls hollowly.


	8. Chapter 8

**It took three re-writes to get this done to the way I wanted it. And even then, I had to refer back to the script for this episode. I also want to thank my Pop for helping me out with the military stuff…at least for these past few chapters. We're both trying to remember what happens in the different ranks in both the army and air force, so please bear with us, we may get some stuff wrong. **

**Just remember that I don't own Battlestar Galactica, any of the characters and that I'm also not making any money from this either. So please, read, enjoy and review ^^**

Kameron sat in the Officer's Lounge, reading over supply reports and training programs with a red pen clicking in her hand. The Commander had asked for her to look over them and try to improve them, ready for new recruits and personnel that were due for physicals. Beside the seemingly endless pile of paperwork sat a jug of the fleet's tastiest coffee, Galactica's finest brew, all caffeine and the taste and consistency of sludge. Needless to say, Kameron had more than three quarters left in the metal container.

She wondered, toying with procrastination, how the new pilots were fairing. It was an ill guarded secret around the ship that something was up with Starbuck, that something had her acting a little…tough…more so than usual. With a heavy heart, she wished the two of them were closer, so that perhaps she'd be able to offer a sympathetic ear, or something to that effect, to the eccentric pilot.

But who would have gotten comfort from who? Kameron had to wonder. With only really having contact with the senior staff of the Galactica and the two pilots, she didn't really have much of a chance to talk to anyone, to make any true ties. Perhaps that would all change once she returned to flight status?

A body thundered into the room, Starbuck, and flung themselves at the grace of the table littered with more coffee jugs. It was a little more than obvious that something was up with Kara, but before Kameron could say anything, someone else barged into the room, intent on the newly made flight instructor.

"What are you doing here, Kara? You can't wash 'em out on their first day," Lee scoffed, his tone filled with disbelief and righteous anger. Kameron watched them with morbid awe.

"I just did," Starbuck replied, her chin rising slightly in defiance. Lee looked away with frustration before staring back at her, straight in the eyes.

"Look, I've got forty Vipers and twenty one pilots, that's it." He was serious, and deadly accurate. "We're sitting ducks until we finish water ops. We can't even maintain a CAP. Gods' forbid the cylons show up!"

"Gods' forbid," Kara said softly, scoffing at him though her words. "Bring in the next list of candidates."

He let out a humorless laugh at his friend's audacity. "The next group hasn't been any near a cockpit before. They're starting basic flight."

"Well, then, they start basic flight because that group is done. It says so right there," she pointed towards the report. "Maybe you should read it again." Lee's lips pursed in anger, his fists clenching around the paper. Kameron stared at them, her eyes wide.

"Lt. Thrace," Lee's entire posture straightened, his spine ramrod straight. "This is _not_ a request."

"Well, _Captain Adama_, I am the flight instructor, _sir_, my word is scripture, _sir_." Kara's tone was defensive and sarcastic. "I will not, repeat, _not_ pass another student who isn't ready."

Lee nodded, as though everything clicked. "So this is what it's all about. It's not them, it's Zak." Something snapped in Kara's eyes as she got right up close in Lee's personal space.

"Careful," she warned lowly, and for a second, Kameron thought they were going to come to blows.

"Step back," Lee returned, just as quiet. She didn't do anything for a moment then stepped back and walked out of the room. As she left, Lee's posture slumped in defeat. Suddenly, his blue eyes snapped to hers. Mouth opening awkwardly a few times, as though he was going to say something, Lee, too, turned and walked out of the room, taking away a lot of the tension with him.

Blinking a few times, Kameron tried to assimilate what had happened in her mind, but only coming up with more questions. Obviously there was past history between the two, something that wasn't good either. And who the hell was Zak? Another pilot? With the way Kara was reacting with the rookie pilots, she took an educated shot in the dark and assumed Zak was a pilot she once taught, and that something bad had happened.

However, it had nothing to do with her, and she wasn't in the exact position to ask them questions. The last thing she wanted was to isolate herself with the only two people she had a chance to connect with.

(line)

Three hours later, she found herself back in her hated dingy office. Typing up the changes she wanted in the training exercises, pending the authorization of the Commander, she let out a frustrated sigh. Everyone who went to officer school hated, absolutely _hated_ paperwork, be it training guides, flight manuals, supply lists and navigational charts.

Stretching, she arched her back into the chair just as the door opened. Opening her eyes she saw Lee entering through the hatch, a slightly awkward expression on his face as he took her in.

"Paper work…fun," he tried to smile, the stiffness in his shoulders belaying some kind of tension.

Letting out a sound of agreement, Kameron relaxed back in her chair. "Joy of joys… I'd offer you a chair, but the only other one I have is broken," she indicated to the shattered heap in the corner of the room. He blinked at it before moving closer and perching on the edge of her desk.

"A-about before…" he began.

"There are a lot of things aboard this ship that I have no clue about, and I don't even bother to try and understand. You and Starbuck have some kind of history that has nothing to do with me, so there's no need to try and explain," Kameron smiled at him, softening her words.

"You're one of a kind, you know that," Lee replied, his eyes warm. "Most pilots would have taken the chance to get more personal dirt on the commanding officer like it was the last chocolate bar on earth."

Kameron laughed. "Get me a chocolate bar and I'll keep your secrets till the end of time. I haven't had one of those in a long time." They smiled at each other for a moment, neither saying a word.

"I should get going…" the uncomfortable tension came back to his shoulders. "But…uh…" Kameron looked at him expectantly. "Do you maybe…want to have dinner…with me…at the observatory…?"

Her cheeks went bright red. "Um…sure…what time?"

His smile was almost blinding in its boyish charm. "I'll pick you up at 1800 hours?"

She nodded. "I'll see you then."

Nodding sharply, he turned and almost walked into the wall. With an embarrassed grin tossed in her direction, he moved back and walked out the door, the hatch slamming behind him. Kameron let out a snicker at his actions and turned back to her work, now motivated to get it done faster.


End file.
